The Watchers
by Tir3dForever
Summary: Annabeth. A young teenager who has been abused all her life is an undercover spy. She has been an undercover spy since she was 7 years old. But, she can't leave her spy life because her family will be in danger, but now she's going to Goode high. Why tho? Well, you might as well try to look into this story?#SuckInSummary. #Percabeth later on.#PlzNoFlames #AbusedCharacters #Cussing
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

I rolled my eyes as I glanced back at my brother. I adjusted my hoodie and and frowned a bit "Austin?"

He looks at me "Shh Beth. I can't fix this darn model for my Engineering class."

I rolled my eyes "Alrighty. Anyways, you take care, I'm going back home."

He sighs "I will visit you this time. I swear."

I nodded my head uncertainly. Should I tell him about home life now that he's gone? No. I shouldn't, it could still be pretty dangerous and he be tracked down, can't risk that. I sighed internally and walked towards my car. I turned up the radio and turn on my car. Sweet lord, why am I driving back to California? Should I stay back in New York? Might as well right? I was snapped out of my trance by my phone ringing. I lifted the call "Hello?"

I heard a very unpleasant voice, Mr. K, "Chase. You are being transferred to New York, so is your family."

I can here is smirk. God I hate this dude so much, why do I work for him? Oh, maybe because he will hurt my brother and mom. God I miss Mom so much. "Alrighty, Boss. Is that all?"

He chuckles. Im screwed. You see Mr.K chuckling means you are in deep shit. "Of course not, Chase! You will be going to Goode High with a few other Spies."

I rolled my eyes "Elaborate?"

"McLean, Valdez and Grace will be with you. You four better not mess up. We better get the deal."

I groaned "What deal is it now?"

He chuckles "Don't worry about it Chase. Just go to highschool and protect Jackson. I will give you more details later. Good bye Chase, or well should I say McCarthy?"

I rolled my eyes. Great. He even gave me a freakin' new last name. I will kill him one day. I hung up and decided to dial up the other three. Great. Another Journey. You see. I'm Annabeth Elizabeth Chase. The top student in Half Blood Academy and am also Number one in the Spy Program.

Let me tell you about how the academy works. The students who attend here have lost their parents and attend the academy to get an education. Every year 15 to 30 people, from k-12 in the academy, get selected based on their IQ scores. They get tested, if they fail the test I really don't know what happens to them. I remember this one boy, who was a year older than me, he was 8. We were great friends, his name was Lucas I think? I don't remember but the day we all found out our results, the ones who failed disappeared the next day. The ones who pass the test get enrolled in the academy's spy program and get trained to become trained fighters. But, ever since I was 10 I felt like there was something more behind the so called Spy program, but I don't know yet. I'm still figuring it out. I shook my head as McLean lifts her phone "Yo Annie!"

I cringed at that nickname "Piper. What did I say?"

I hear Grace yelling at her "Beth? Annie! I haven't heard from you in ages!"

I rolled my eyes as I turned left "Jason. We spoke literally this morning. Not ages ago."

I then hear Valdez cracking up "Annie, Jason misses you be happy that he cares about you."

I rolled my eyes "Okay Leonard. I get it. You can stop being jealous of me." I joked.

He gasps "Oh is the almighty Annie trying to be funny for once?"

Grace and McLean crack up, I roll my eyes as I park my car in front of their apartment "Valdez. Can you shut it for once? I didn't call to chit chat. Never mind. I will just talk to you guys in person."

I smirked when the trio gasped, McLean squeals, Grace stutters, Valdez goes silent. I laughed as I got out of the car and hung up on them. I grab my backpack and three gifts. I get out of my BMW and run up the the stairs to the third floor. I walked towards Apartment number 333 and shove the three small gifts in my backpack. I took a deep breath ring the bell.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV

The door was opened instantly and I was pulled into a tight group hug. McLean sobs, Grace tears up, while Valdez has an unemotional facial expression but watery eyes. I gave them three a small sad smile and yelled "Can't breathe! Choking. Oxygen. Needed."

They pulled me in and slam the door shut. I sat on the couch and smiled widely at them. McLean leans into Grace's chest while Valdez smiles sadly at me. He asks "So, Annabeth, how have you been?"

I chewed on my lower lip and offered him a fake smile and nodded "Just dandy, Valdez. Oh before we catch up. I kind of brought in a few surprises for all you dinguses."

Piper raises an eyebrow while the boys just look at me curiously. I smirked "Close your eyes idiots."

They all laugh and closed their eyes. I took a deep breath, unzipped my backpack, and took out the three small boxes. I shook my head "You may open your eyes now."

I chewed on my lower lip as I handed them their boxes. Piper squeals "Oh my God. Annie! You got me, you got me a day to spend time with my favorite Designer! Oh God Annabeth!"

I smiled a bit and chuckled as she tackles me into a tight hug. Leo then gasps and yells "OMG! Chase! You got me a blueprints and a robot kit. ANNIE! Thank you so so oh so much!"

He shoves piper off and hugs me tightly and I laugh out loud and Grace gasps. "Beth? You, you actually. You didn't. How could you?"

I chewed on my lower lip a bit more. I hope he likes it. Leo pulls away and pouts "Show it to us Jasy!"

Jason shows Leo a box of jerseys that were once owned by FC Barcelona team. Leo and Piper gasp, their jaws literally drop. You see we are all huge Soccer players, but Jason is a diehard fan. He met each one of those players on the team at least 4 times. Heck, he even has Messi's number. That's how hardcore of a fan he is. Jason starts crying and runs towards me and hugs me tightly. Everyone comes towards us and hug me tightly. I try not to wince or cry. I haven't seen these three since we were 11. Now we are all 16. Leo was the oldest, then Jason and then Piper. I then breathed out "Oxygen. I need."

They laugh and pulled away as they wipe their eyes. I'm glad I didn't cry. I never cried in front of them. I never again. The last time I ever cried was when they moved to the other Half Blood Academy in New York. We have kept in touch but I haven't seen them in person till today. I took a deep breath "I have some bad news."

Leo gasps, Jason pales, Piper closes her eyes tightly. "Well, good news for me, bad news for you guys."

They all roll their eyes at me and grinned "I'm going to Goode high."

They all cheered and I rolled my eyes "Yeah, yeah I'm going to a normal high school, with you fools."

I took another breath and stood up. My chest and back were aching. I need to go somewhere. I need some space. I pulled on my backpack hurriedly and run towards the door, but someone grabbed my wrist. It was Leo. I gave him a serious glare and he holds on tighter but looks at me with a concerned expression but I pulled my wrist out of his hand and dash out of their apartment complex ignoring their pleas for me to return to them.

I turned up the radio and drive off to God knows where. My phone went off and I harshly lifted it "What is it?"

I hit the breaks and shrink in my seat as I heard her voice "Welcome back! I will send you the address better be home in the next 10 minutes or you know what happens."

I nodded and she chuckles "Good girl! See you soon daughter."

I shivered. Daughter. I may be a spy but I can't fight two people. Ever. My step mom and father. I googled the address and realized it was an hour away. Oh boy, I'm dead meat. For sure.

~~~Time Skip~~~

I hurriedly got out of the car and run towards the door and ring the bell just to see my calm father and a smirking step mom. I gulped and walked in. I looked around just to make sure the twins weren't around. My step mom laughs "Don't worry the twins aren't here yet. They will be here tomorrow."

She sits on the couch while my father walks out of the room. I sighed and she looks at me "So. Anna. Why are you late?"

I sighed "I was meeting up with a few friends I haven't seen in awhile, Mother." I cringed internally. I hate calling her that title. She's not even my mom, hell she's not even the twins' mom! She stands up and smiles at me too sweetly "Oh okay! Next time just let us know ahead of time honey, okay?"

I swear she's bipolar, I nodded my head mutely and uncertainly, what is this witch planning. I turned my and make my way towards the basement but I suddenly fell onto my knees and gasped loudly in pain. I turned around at her just to see a broken bottle being shoved up and down my back. I felt tears at the rim of my eyes. I won't cry. I will never cry, not in front of her. I swallowed in the pain and took a shaky breath. She pulls the glass out of my back and smacks my cheek with her hand hard. I gasp and fell onto my side in pain. I suddenly felt a hard kick to my back. I gasped in pain and suddenly felt everything went blurry, I blacked out.

 **A/N: Sorry about the short chapters. I write my chapters on Google drive so I don't really know the word counts, so yeah...I think I will just keep my chapters short and make sure I write a ton...Anyways, hope you don't flame me...still a newbie...but hopefully...this one is good-ish...Let me know if I should stop writing...this story...eh. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV

I tiredly and numbly opened my eyes and everything from last night suddenly rushed into my mind. I hurriedly sat up but groaned in pain, realizing that I was sore and badly bruised. I numbly stood up and groaned as I looked around. I was left on the floor in the living room. My father walks into the living room while yawning and gives me a tired smile but then goes unemotional. He frowns and gives me a guilty face. I couldn't stand him. He's such a useless human being. He chose a witch over his OWN blood. He chose her over me! He can't even stand up to her! I couldn't stand the devil. I need to leave, but I couldn't. She could call Mr.K and tell him that I ditched her and then he would kill my mom, wherever she is, kill Austin and kill the twins. I sighed and ignored my father and walked into the kitchen just to see my step mom. She says "No lunch money today. Since you came in late yesterday, also you start school today. Your bus will arrive in 2 hours."

I nodded and whispered "Thank you m-m-mother."

She turns away from me with a wide grin stretching across her face. Freaking witch.

I walked towards my designated room.I groaned as I run towards the bathroom. I get ready for school. Thankfully, I'm naturally smart so I don't have to spend so much time studying but I can spend more time on my cuts and scars. I rolled my eyes as and look at the mirror and comb my hair. Everyone calls it princess curls, I still don't see why. I looked at my cheek, there was no bruise, thank God. I hated foundation. I rolled up my shirt and see the cuts on my back. I sighed. I need to get that cleaned. Don't need infections.I walked out of my room and walked out of the house and towards my baby. I hopped in and drove off to Goode. I'm the new girl here. Great. I parked my car and pulled on my sunglasses and popped a bubble gum in my mouth and smirked at my sight. Nobody will mess with me. Watch out Goode Chase the Troublemaker is on her way. I hopped out of my car and stretched my arms. I realized everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the school's entrance. Someone placed an arm in front of me so I did what every smart person does. Push the arm out of the way and continue walking towards the front desk. I found the front desk lady "Hi. My name is Annabeth Chase. May I get my schedule please madam?"

She gives me a huge smile and looks for my schedule. I take my sunglasses off and placed it in my sunglasses case and shoved the case into my backpack. She hands me my schedule and I smiled at her "Have a great day and thank you for your help ma'am."

I rolled my eyes as I go looking for my locker. I was suddenly stopped by two girls. A redhead and a black haired girls stopped me. I rolled my eyes and side stepped them and continue hunting down my locker. Suddenly I felt someone grab my elbow, I glanced back to see the redhead girl. I yanked my arm out of her hand and hissed "Touch me one more time. I will end your life. Don't mess with me, darling."

She stutters "B-but I-I-"

I cut her off "Spit it out."

The black haired girl rolls her eyes "Don't talk to our boyfriends. Rachel and I rule this high school."

I chuckled and leaned against a random locker "Honey, I don't want your boyfriends. I don't care if you rule this highschool, just don't come near me and we are all good."

I suddenly hear a squeal, the Black Haired, Rachel and I turned around to see Piper. Rachel and the black haired girl smile with huge smiles and hopeful at her. Why hopeful? I was tackled into a tight hug. I laughed out loud "McLean. I'm alive. We saw each other last night."

She frowns and glares at me "Yes Annie! But we were all worried...cause you know happened…."

I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arm around my best friend like sister "Of course, McLean always worried about wittle Annie."

I roll my eyes and jokingly hissed "Piss off Valdez."

Grace then raises an eyebrow "Tanaka and Dare. Why are you guys around Annie? Annie you like them?"

I rolled my eyes and smacked his arm "Do I look like someone who associates herself with airheaded people?"

Valdez smiles "Yea. For instance. Me?"

I busted out laughing so did Piper and Jason. "You just insulted yourself! This is just Golden."

I wiped my eyes "Let's head to class kiddos."

They groaned and I smirked and handed my schedule to McLean. She squeals "You have all of the same classes except for the last two. Calculus 3? Organic Chemistry 2? God Annie. Too smart."

I smirked and shrugged. She drags me off to English 3 class. Oh boy. Junior year is gonna be hell as I realized sea green eyes were staring back at me with his mouth hanging open. I rolled my eyes shyly and sit down next to Piper. I glared at all the girls who were glaring at me, they turned away and I rolled my eyes. Oh God. I'm dreading high school already.

 **A/N: Sorry about the short chapters. I write my chapters on Google drive so I don't really know the word counts, so yeah...I think I will just keep my chapters short and make sure I write a ton...Anyways, hope you don't flame me...still a newbie...but hopefully...this one is good-ish...Let me know if I should stop writing...this story...eh. Thank you!**


End file.
